


When Night Guards Meet.

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sister Location, basically it's an original story but stealing a character and his backstory :), haha it's gay, mason is the love of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when FNAF Sister Location decides to bring in two Night-Guards instead of one? And have them on the same shift? and Neglect to even mention it to the other? Well here! It brings terror! and Cockiness. and more terror, and Anger, and misunderstandings, and gayness!Mostly terror though.(This is not going to be consistently updated at all, just when I feel like it, or never!! Y'know how it is.)





	When Night Guards Meet.

**Author's Note:**

> :D

It wasn’t on Mason’s to-do list to be running from cute-creepy animatronics, but here he was anyway.

However, this is assuming that he has a to-do list in the first place, which he definitely didn’t.

He was thinking he’d make one right now though. Number One- ‘DON’T DIE’.

He skidded around a corner, breathing heavily. Why did he have to take the only job with animatronics that has a history of killing people? He cursed himself but he knew why. His freaking soap operas were all on during the day, and he didn’t want to miss them. (To everyone that says just record it, damn you, his followers were waiting for him to  _ liveblog _ it. Not ‘lateblog’.) And this was the only convenient job around that offered the graveyard shift. Even so, a few hundred followers aren’t worth dying for!

_ “Where are you, Eggs? You have to save us…”  _ Baby’s voice drifted down the hallway, he tensed, holding his breath. He honestly felt bad for them, damn his empathy, and if they had just freaking asked instead of attempting to murder him, he would’ve helped them.

He ran as lightly as he could away from her voice, ducking behind anything that seemed large enough to hide him. Usually, he hated his shortness, but he was thanking it as he managed to stuff himself in a small compartment. 

He held his breath again as he heard quick footsteps run past him, along with quick breathes and something that sounded suspiciously like sobs. Mason hesitated, he was pretty sure he was the only human in this place, and it was probably just a trick.

The night guard continued on his way, finishing all his tasks for the night and scrambling into the elevator as the animatronics glared at him, the 6 am on his watch glowing brightly in the darkness.

He was safe, for another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof! This is short. It was hard even writing this far though, and i think it's good enough for a starter so :)!!


End file.
